


Apple kisses.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Hospital, Injury, M/M, Post-Canon, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: This time Akira can't contain his anger at him anymore.





	Apple kisses.

 “Ossan…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Motomi inwardly sighed a relief. Oh good, finally Akira stopped giving him the silent treatment.

 

“What was our job again?”

 

Akira’s question marked the beginning of an incoming lecture, Motomi can already guessed it. Trying to make light of the heavy atmosphere, he laughed and answered.

 

“We’re just regular journalists, of course. And you’re my one and only lovely assistant.”

 

Akira ignored the wink from his partner, with a frown he resumed cutting fruits on his lap.

 

“Hmph…”

 

“…love. Please spare the apples, they’re innocent.”

 

Motomi tried to joke though he weakly reached out to stop Akira’s wrist. He couldn’t fully sit up to pluck the knife and a dish of apples from Akira.

 

His partner gave him a pointed look, the chair he sat on was uncomfortable and made unnecessarily loud creaky noises. Further adding to his annoyance.

 

“I’m just… trying to cut them like usual.”

 

The older man laughed nervously, “No, you’re butchering it. Besides, what’re you trying to make? That’s more… core than apples I see there.”

 

In fact, it’s already Akira’s 5th attempt to peel and cut the apples. At this rate all will be gone before Motomi could even munch on one.

 

Akira blushed a bit then looked away with a huff. His hands still working with the knife with vehemence.

 

“I’m… peeling them. Into bunnies. Like you did when I was down with the flu.”

 

Akira explained with a small growl, frustration rising in his tone with each cut of his knife.

 

From what Motomi saw, the apples resembled chunks of odd shape of devil faces with double horns.

 

“….okay I was trying to cut them into cat shape but it doesn’t matter. An apple is still an apple. Here, eat it all before your next medication.”

 

Akira placed the dish of tattered remains of the massacred apples onto Motomi’s lap. The journalist almost winced from the force.

 

“Akira… will you be a dear and feed me?”

 

His assistant glared again and hissed, “We’re in a hospital. Stop being embarrassing.”

 

Motomi chuckled though he winced at the jolt of pain to his rib, “You’re mad, right?”

 

Akira looked alarmed when he saw Motomi’s shift in expression but then remembered he’s supposed to be still angry at his partner and looked away, “…No.”

 

“Akira, you’re a bad liar.”

 

Knowing he can never stay quiet long, finally the younger man gave in.

 

“If you said we are just normal journalists, why the hell did we accept that dangerous uncover operation?!”

 

Motomi looked over to the side window and smiled to the nurse outside, signaling that everything’s okay here. He failed to notice the nurse hid her blush when she saw him. Motomi, despite his scruffy look and age, do turned heads from the ladies without realizing it.

 

He turned back to his partner and placed his palm on Akira’s knee.

 

“Ahaha… well you could say I owed a friend a favor and this one I’m paying it back to him. Besides, you look good in that military uniform.”

 

Motomi sometimes received sensitive cases that the officials didn’t want expose to other countries. So he got employed to collect evidence from rival factions to expose their frauds. It’s also a side benefit that Motomi was a former soldier and good with firearms. Akira too was a champion at Blaster so he could act as Motomi’s combat partner in their missions.

 

The underworld was never a fun place to dwell in long. With no tattoos to mark which group you belong to, you’re as good as a helpless lamb among a flock of wolves. Just photo evidences were not enough, the friend that hired Motomi to gather intelligence wanted him to get more data such as voice recordings, video footages, written records and even testimonies from former members who left the group.

 

“I’m still amused they called me with a nice name. You were known as LOST, right? I got called La Sombra of all things. I don’t even wear black! Ahahaha!”

 

Motomi tried to joke but Akira was still upset.

 

Akira on the other hand dislike cases like this, it always ended up making Motomi unnecessarily injured! Like now, they’re at the emergency ward and Motomi’s strapped to the bed all bruised up and bandaged!

 

“You… shouldn’t have received that blow for me…”

 

The assistant muttered in an anguished voice. No longer hiding behind his anger, Akira’s fear and regrets showed up on his face.

 

“You were… bleeding so much… what would have happened if the ambulance came late? You didn’t respond when I called you…”

 

Motomi gently put away the dish of tattered apple pieces and reached to hold Akira’s wrist.

 

“Come here…”

 

His assistant looked nervous but Motomi gave him a reassuring smile and tugged Akira to sit on the side of his bed. It’s during this time that Motomi’s glad he got a private room and not one shared with other patients.

 

“I’m sorry, love. I’m sorry I scared you…”

 

Motomi tried his best to hug Akira tight despite the tubes connected to his hands.

 

Akira didn’t hug back, he looked worried to hurt Motomi more than he already was.

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you but allow me to be selfish and say that I didn’t regret one ounce of protecting you from those bullets and beatings.”

 

“You… idiot. Why?”

 

Akira’s voice wavered, hiding his eyes under his long bangs. His body shivered either from anger or another emotion.

 

Motomi patted Akira’s head to his back in soothing motions.

 

“Because I love you and you’re my important partner. Heck, I’ll even do it again and again if it means I can protect you from harm.”

 

Akira finally lost it and the older man can faintly hear his faint sobs.

 

“You big… idiot. I don’t want… to be protected all the time…”

 

It hurts to see the one you love all sore and in pain, weakly lying on the hospital bed. Akira almost lost his mind with grief and anger when the nurse barred him from entering Motomi’s room after the surgery. Because he wasn’t Motomi’s family.

 

Compared to his lover, Akira only suffered light cuts and a few broken fingers from the brawl. A laughable comparison to Motomi’s injuries.

 

“You kept saying we’re partners… I don’t want to be protected all the time. I want to protect you as well. We’re supposed to work together, aren’t we a team?”

 

Motomi smiled, a little tickled by Akira’s soft hair brushing against his cheek.

 

“You’re right… I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop my body when I saw you in danger.”

 

“I’ve been on my own before I came to Toshima, I know how to protect myself. You should have believed me more. I’m not that defenseless!”

 

Motomi deserved that and he nodded, taking in Akira’s frustration and anger.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop saying that.”

 

“Oopsie, well… how should I make it up to you, Akira?”

 

Akira pulled back and rubbed his reddened eyes. He looked so adorable that Motomi resisted from pulling him for a smooch.

 

“…Trust in me more. Believe in me that I can protect myself and you as well. Don’t you remember? Why I asked you to teach me how to shoot with a gun?”

 

Motomi widened his eyes. He did recall that nightly training. To be frank he didn’t want Akira to handle a dangerous weapon.

 

“You’re right… I’m sorry.”

 

“If you’re really sorry, you shouldn’t accept any more dangerous undercover cases like this.”

 

Motomi laughed weakly, “True. We’re journalists, we should be globe trekking and take pictures and write articles of our travels.”

 

Akira nodded with a sniffle.

 

“Next time my pal wanted me to do them a favor, I’ll learn to say NO next time.”

 

Akira nodded a second time, finally a small smile showing from his cute face, “Good.”

 

Motomi grinned, “Does that mean you finally forgive me, Akira? Can I have a kiss to ease my boo boo pain away?”

 

The younger man blushed, “Idiot…”, he turned to grab a small piece of apple from the plate discarded to the side table. “You really should eat before your next medication…”

 

The patient smirked, he opened his mouth like a kid, “Aaah~”

 

Akira rolled his eyes and helped feed the fruit to Motomi, he then looked guilty.

 

“The apple’s bad, right? I cut too much and it’s nothing but the skin and core.”

 

Motomi munched and smiled, “Nope. It’s pretty sweet. Wanna have a taste?”

 

Akira didn’t look like he believed him and reached to grab a piece for himself.

 

But Motomi stopped Akira’s hand and pulled the youth towards him. Akira leaned down and finally after nights of on the run and looking over their back for attackers, the lovers shared a sweet kiss in a moment of peace and privacy.

 

“Hnn…”

 

Akira moaned a little when his lover reached for his elbows and embraced him closer. Deepening their kiss and savouring each other’s taste.

 

Once they parted, Akira panted lightly out of air. A lovely blush coloured his cheeks.

 

“I couldn’t smoke in here, thanks Akira. Now I have something else to occupy my mouth til I get discharged.” He winked playfully.

 

Akira no longer frowned and simply looked exasperated with a small smile.

 

“You’re really a big idiot.”

 

“Aww honey, I love you too.”

 

“S-shut up.”

 

“Ahahaha!”

 

Motomi happily hugged Akira in his arms as they lay on the hospital bed together.

 

Yes, just like any other couple, they had their own ups and downs. But together surely they’ll come to a conclusion and move forward to a better future.

 

Together, forever til they reach the grave.

 

\---------

 

\-----------------------

 

\-------------------------------------

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> I got (and still am being) shadowbanned at Twitter. It's lonely unable to read replies from friends. Worse, when I tweet and rt a little, I got blocked of all things, accused of exhibitting spam bot thingy!
> 
> Surprisingly the lack of access to Twitter made me finally work on a few of my MotoAki wip oneshots. 
> 
> Im glad this one came out okay-ish. I wanted to write Akira being worried and Motomi injured. I also want to express Akira's frustration of not allowed to meet the patient because he's not a family member.
> 
> I could have written this longer with more angst and drama but oh what the heck I'll just post this as is haha
> 
> I love writing Motomi's lines as super embarassing and corny and with endearments to Akira XD
> 
> Depending how long Im stuck in shadow land, I might be able to publish my other 2 oneshots sometime next week once my muse helps me haha
> 
> Til then, thank you for reading. Especially the anonymous guest who read and left kudo to my previous uploads too! Thank you so much for reading my stories of my fav pairing ;///;


End file.
